I'm blind, get over it
by Clove and Scarlet
Summary: Hi my name is Twilight and I have a big brother named Hiccup. He dreams of becoming the best dragon killer Berks ever seen. But I think he'd make a better dragon trainer myself
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Twilight, I'm eight years old and I am blind. I am treated the same as any teen Viking even though I am younger than them, no one knows I am blind because I'm able to hide my freakish ability so well but I'm scared I'll say something wrong so everyone in the village except my older brother Hiccup thinks I'm mute**

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

I felt a dragon raid coming before anyone else did, as always. "Dragon raid." I warned Hiccup, he opened the door. I was hanging upside-down on a chair as I 'stared' at him. No one knew I was blind, I hid it so well. I even knew how to read by touching the paper. I held Mommy's gift in my arms, she's a night fury doll my mom made me I've had it since I was born and still haven't named it.

_This is Berk, It's twelve days north of hopeless and eight degree's south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of Misery. My village, in a word sturdy, it's been here for seven generations, but every house is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. But I think the best part of Berk is what some people call pest. You see we don't have mosquitos or rats, we have..._

I heard Hiccup opened the door and I felt that a large dragon was standing there, flapping it's wings. I smiled at the dragon, and then it shot fire at our house. Instantly, Hiccup closed the door. "Dragons." Hiccup warned.

"Listen to your little sister." I said, flipping of the sofa. Slowly. "Common, we've gotta get to Gobbers. Try out your little 'invention'." I teased my older brother.

"Don't start, Twilight." Hiccup said

"Princess Twilight Shade Rainbow Haddock." I said, using my full name with 'Princess' in the front, which I was. Technically...

"Don't Start, Princess Twilight Shade."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." Then I bulleted out of the house. I heard Hiccup call me as I ran.

No one questioned me being outside, I wasn't after all the 'biggest disgrace on the island of Berk' I loved my big sibling and I didn't think anyone should call my Sibling that. I fell on the ground and a large Viking screamed in my face.

"Morning Princess." I got up and ran again, someone caught me by the arm, and then Hiccup's who had caught up with me after being stopped.

"What are they doing out? What are you two doing out? Get inside!"

_That's Stoick the Vast, the chief of our tribe, 'they' say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clear off its shoulders. Do I believe it?_

Stoick opened something and threw a wooden devise at dragon, then I felt a sheep fall onto the ground.

_Yes, I do._

I ran out of his arms with my brother with me. I ran into the shop before a Gronkle could eat me.

"Nice of you to join the party." Gobber said to me, I saluted. Then he turned to Hiccup. "Thought you'd been carried off."

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste! They wouldn't know what to do with all of... This." Hiccup said.

"Well, even dragons need toothpicks." Gobber said.

"If anyone would be the toothpick it would be Twilight." I rolled my eyes.

_Meet the meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I could barely pick up an axe at the age of three, Hiccup and Val has been his apprentice ever since they were little... Er..._

I didn't hesitate to open the window; I struggled with seven weapons in my hands I made two big steps before falling. I felt them being taken out of my hands, I stood up and handed a sword to a Viking. Then I felt heat blast onto me then the feel of Vikings running of.

"Fire breathing dragons, wooden houses." Hiccup said, I giggled silently at my older brother.

_Makes sense right?_

I felt water enter my presence, teen Viking feet. I could still manage to pick them out even at all the commotion.

_Those teen are Fishlegs, a large boy who was easy to scare __literally I've scared him like six times and none of them even know who I am__, then there's Snotlout, a total suck-up and my distant cousin. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the twins that bicker alot. And then there's Astrid, the best female fighter in our village, Ruffnut is second, and I'm third. Mostly because I'm the only other girl in our village so I am ultimately the third best. _

My brother leaned against the window, even though I couldn't see I knew he was staring at Astrid, he's had a crush on her since I could remember, he could admit it to know one... But I knew, I have my ways MWHAHAHA! Gobber locked the doors on us.

"Aw, let us out! Please! I need to make my mark." Hiccup said, my eyes widened as I shook my head rapidly

"You've both made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." I stopped, turning my head towards Gobber in confusion.

"Two minutes! I'll kill a dragon! My life will get indefinably better."

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these." I assume he's talking about Bolas because I just felt a pair being taken. I walked by the door in an attempt to open the door when Hiccup was being yelled at but I was take up by my hood by Gobbers fake hand.

"Okay, but this will throw it for me." I'm not sure what he's talking about, I can't feel it and so I faced my palm towards the sound of his voice, then I noticed what he was talking about, one of Hiccup's many machines. It exploded and hit a nearby Viking named Ack... Just Ack.

"See, this! Right here is what I am talking about." Gobber said.

"Mild calibration issues-"

"If you ever what to get out and fight a dragon you'll have to stop all of... This..." Gobber said, pointing at all of Hiccup.

"You just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said. Gobber nodded and glanced at me.

"Both of ya, you need to stop being yerselves! You'll get killed, you will! Your little schemes and machines ya make together... You'll get killed." Gobber gave Hiccup a sword and handed the rest to me, which one tried to pierce my skin, But I refused to let it. Hiccup dropped his sword and grabbed his machine. I did the same and followed him through the crowd.

"Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup muttered scanning the sky; I was scanning it with my wind powers.

"There!" I yelled.

"Right ahead of ya, sis." He shot it, I heard a distinct whimper of a night fury and Hiccup did a happy dance. I was against hurting dragon, though no one knew that, but I was impressed he actually managed to do that.

"I hit it! Did anyone else see that?" I paused.

"I'm afraid so..." I said, pointing behind me to a monstrous nightmare

"Except for you."

"Run!" I yelled, he grabbed me and started running. He held me close to him. I curled up and squeezing my eyes shut. They kept running until they got to the village and we hid behind a pole. Hiccup squeezed me; we were both safe from the fire. Stoick came out of nowhere and defeated the dragon before he turned to me and my sibling. The pole fell and rolled away, we both cringed until it stopped.

_ Oh and there's something you need to know._

"Sorry dad." My older sibling said to Stoick. He grabbed the back of his shirt as Hiccup launched explanations, as I hid behind Him.

"STOP! Just stop!" He yelled. "Every time you step outside disaster follows! Don't you see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

"Between you and me I think the village can use sometime without food."

"This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you be a normal Viking! Why can't you two be less of...? This."

"You just gestured to all of us." Hiccup said.

"Get in there and don't leave until I let you."

"Nice job." Snotlout said. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

"Dad never listens." I muttered, trailing after we were out of ear range. In Berk I'm known as 'the mute'

"And when he does it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich." Hiccup continued. "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms with extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a talking fishbone." Hiccup finishing imitating Dad

Hiccup hit a Night Fury no one believed us...

Once we got into the house Hiccup put me into bed and ran out the house, thinking I didn't follow...

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! It's me Twilight, I'm glad you're actually reading this on a computer... Wait... What's a computer?**

I was standing in a tree, Hiccup still not knowing I was there.

I heard a scribbling noise. "Oh the Gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" He yelled to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, scaring him. Jumping out of the tree next to him.

"Tiny little creeper..." He muttered to himself. He hit a tree and it slapped him back; I giggled silently before gasping. He crawled over and I followed, I heard him gasp and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Night Fury."

_Please don't be Saphire..._

He fumbled with his knife before going over to the dragon. He hid behind.

"Oh wow, I did it. I did it. Yes! Oh, this fixes everything! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He put his foot on the dragon and it moved, scaring Hiccup; I felt him jump back.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice job..."

"I'm gonna kill you dragon..."

_No your not._

"I'm gonna carve out your heart and take it to my father."

_Not gonna do that either._

"I'm a viking..." He said. "I AM A VIKING!"

"No one said you weren't." I muttered.

"I did this." I heard he was cutting the ropes, I put my hand out.

_He's setting it free, oh and now he's pinned down... What a surprise._

I covered my ears, it was gonna make my super hearing go deaf too.

I 'saw' Hiccup stand up after it left and then he fainted. I rolled my eyes, I climbed ontop of a rock then slid down, falling into his stomach.

"Ow, Twilight!" I simply giggled.

**HTTYD**

Me and Hiccup ran silently into the house

"Come over here Hiccup." My dad said.

"Dad, we need to talk to you, but you go first." Hiccup said.

"You get your wish, you get to fight Dragons."

"Oh I should've gone first. I was thinking we don't have enought home repair viking or bread making vikings."

"You'll need this." He handed Hiccup an axe.

"Dad, I don't want to fight dragons."

"Of course you do." Dad said.

"Let's rephrase, we can't kill dragons." Hiccup repeated,

"You will kill dragons." Dad said.

"No I'm extra sure that I won't."

"This is serious son, when you carry this axe. You carry all of us with you."

_"That's a really heavy axe then..." _I thought

"You talk like us, you walk like us, you think like us. No more of... This."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said, annoyed.

"Deal?"

"This convorsation is feeling very one-sided."

"Deal?"

Hiccup sighed. "Deal."

"Good, I'll be back." Our dad grabbed some stuff. "Probably."

"And we'll be here... Maybe." Hiccup said.

**HTTYD**

I peeked from under my covers, I put my red cloak on and grabbed Mommy's gift. I snuck down stairs then sprinted out the house, I got to the cove I wasn't paying attention and fell of a cliff, not five second before I hit the ground did I feel the scally warmth of Saphire.

"Thanks Saph." I said.

_"You've got to be more careful." _She ordered.

"I was running, Saphire. I couldn't help it."

_"Yeah, uh huh." _

"I'm fine, I know you'll always catch me."

_"What if I'm not there." _She asked.

"But you always will be." I answered, we landed and I got off of Saphire. I felt something move, another Night Fury. "Hi, I'm Twilight." I said, walking over to it.

_"Be careful." _Saphire ordered.

"Always." I answered, determined. "Your that Night Fury my brother-"

It attacked me, I screamed.

_"Saphire!" _I yelled inside my mind, sending the message to her. She growled at the Night Fury to get off of me, I stuck my hand out and sprayed him with water. He back away.

_"How did you do that?" _Saphire asked me.

"I-I don't know." I said, I stood on my feet. "Hey, it's okay. I'm a friend."

_"No one's a friend. At least not a human." _He thought.

"Why not? Why can't I be a friend just because I'm a human?" He stared at me. "I'm a half dragon half human. A Blind Element gave me my powers and my curse."

_"Twilight, come over here." _Saphire told me, when I didn't come she picked me up by the hood and walked back to her spot.

"Unfair." I muttered.

"Who said I'm playing fair?"

She asked, I shrugged and layed on the ground. Saphire and the other Night Fury layed next to me and I fell asleep.

I woke up and gasped.

"Saphire, what time is it?"

_"Uh, later than you usually wake up." _She answered, still sleeping.

"Oh no. See you later Saphire!" I grabbed Mommy's gift and my cloak before running off.

**R&R what does that mean? Seriously what's a computer?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to dragon training." I held onto my brother's shirt, hiding behind him. Like normal.

"No turning back." I heard Astrid say. We all walked in, I could feel everyone was amazed, if I could see I may be able to tell why. I sent my palm out 'seeing' everything in the room. Yup, still don't get it.

"I hope I get some serious scars out of it." Tuffnut said.

"I'm hoping to get a mauling on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said. I think I'm gonna throw up.

"Yeah, pain love it." Hiccup said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes.

"Aw great, who let him in?" Tuffnut asked, I peeked my head out. "the little mute's here to?"

"One of you will get the honor, of killing your first dragon in public." Gobber said.

"Hiccup already killed a night fury, does that disqualify him or something?" Snotlout asked.

"Don't worry, you're small and your weak. That'll make you two less of a target."

"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup said.

Gobber started naming dragons and Fishlegs started saying their speeds or whatever.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! And the Gronkle." Fishlegs whispered something to us.

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asked.

"I believe in teaching on the job. Today we're learning about protection what will you need."

"A doctor?" Hiccup asked.

_shield_

"A shield!" Astrid yelled.

I already had one and was currently cowering behind it, placing it on the side and disappearing completely. Yes, I am that small.

"Hiccup!" I heard. I jumped up and whistled.

I started banging on the shield suddenly I was pinned.

"Go back to bed you over grown sausage." Gobber said.

_"Great, I get to go back in the pin." _I heard the Gronkle say.

"I-I'm sorry." I told to Hiccup lowly. "I didn't have anything, I just-"

"It wasn't your fault, Twilight, you were trying to help."

"Remember a dragon will always _always_ go for the kill."

_And that right there would be a lie, trust me on that. _


	4. Hahahaha read important

Dear readers,

I will be temporarily post phoning this story because this story needs some changes and Twilight is kinda a Mary Sue. So I hope you'll come back to read when I repost this story. It will be better and make more sense.

-_Clove and Scarlet_


End file.
